Tomorrow's Journey
by Darkfeathe
Summary: Emilia and her sister Elena goes on many different adventures in Amestris. Chapter 1: she is offered a job in the military. May be EdxOC later, might be AlxOC, not sure yet. this is my first fanfic! R&R


**This is my first fma fanfiction so it might be not perfect but NO FLAMERS! If you dont thinks its good don't flame it but constructive critism is always helpful so review plz! ;DD**

**And also I DO NOT Own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters OK? Got it? Good.**

It was a cold and very windy day in Central. I was walking on the bridge with my sister Elena. I was wearing my usual white coat that I always wear and also a dark blue scarf. We had just gotten off the train and we wanted something to eat. So we saw a coffee shop near the station and we went there and got something.

"Hi, I would like a vanilla latte please." I told the person.

"I want a caramel mocha ." said my sister.

And then we sat down on a table with our warm drinks. It was cold and my sister rubbed her hands together.

Ellie (that's what I call her) had light brown hair, and dark chocolate colored eyes. She is 2 years younger than me, and she is 14. People always say we looked different. I had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Central really is a pretty city" she said looking out over the city.

"Really I think that it is kind of dull" I said looking up at the dark gray sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. "Ellie don't you think that we should have stayed in the south where it was a lot warmer than it is here."

"I don't know we didn't have a lot of places to go anyways." she said.

We often wandered from city to city. Sometimes we didn't know where to go next. But Ellie was a musician that sometimes played and i helped others fix things. We didn't have a lot of stuff since we were always traveling. I kept all my things in a small brown suitcase next to my feet and Ellie had a same type. She also had a violin case too.

There were several people walking on the street but not a lot. It was late evening. It was dark, and there were some cars on the street. I decided to go to a hotel near the train station I saw near to spend the night.

Suddenly I heard a loud cry from above. There was a balcony on the store that we were sitting underneath.

The only thing that I could think of was that someone was falling off. Quickly I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the sidewalk. Some people looked around like i was kind of crazy. However suddenly the blue light began to flash and up rose a large amount of crimson feathers.

I sighed in relief when i suddenly saw a small boy tumble down and land in it. He started crying but he was unhurt. He had black hair and green eyes. His mother quickly rushed over. "Thank you i don't know what would have happened if you weren't there! Thank you so much!"

She hugged him while me and my sister stood around. Ellie nodded. "That was quick thinking."

"Thanks" I said. "I just hope I didn't attract the attention of too many people around us.

However that was not the case. There were several strangers on the street and in the coffee shop that were looking at us kind of weird now. I talked to the mother of the boy some more. And sat down again.

"um, Mila?" said my sister. "Theres someone looking at us."

I stared down at my feet and brushed a strand of my blonde hair back. Maybe I shouldn't have attracted that much attention to myself.

"That was some impressive alchemy back there." said a voice suddenly.

I looked up quickly. "Ah, thank you sir." I said quietly.

He was wearing a long black coat and a blue military uniform. "What's your name?"

I decided to answer him "Emilia." I said.

"Well Emilia you are a pretty good alchemist, as I can tell. I was just walking around the streets. Did you know the military is recruiting young alchemists like yourself?"

"The military is hiring alchemists?" i asked.

"Yes." he said. He looked at me kindly with a glint in his onyx eyes, and spoke with a low, casual voice. "Here, I'll give you my card. I'm Roy Mustang, the fire alchemist. Nice to meet you, Emilia. And what's your name?" he asked my younger sister.

"Elena." she said a bit cautiously.

"Nice to meet you both." he said. "Give me a call if youre interested."

Ellie looked at me a bit strangely after he left. "Don't you think that we shouldn't be talking to random strangers like that because he might be dangerous?"

"Yeah i guess" I answered. But she was the more cautious one. I turned over the card and it said his name and phone number on it. Then we left the table and went to the hotel across the street for a room.

"Central is an interesting place isn't it?" said Ellie as we crossed the street.

"Yes, it is." i answered.

**Yes finally I'm done with the first chapter! I hope it was good, but after all it is the first fanfiction i wrote but i'm not really sure. Also this might become EdxOC, and maybe AlxOC too, but I'm not really sure. I didnt have Ed or AL in the first chapter, I'm sorry!**

**Also more of their back story in later chapters. **

**Review! XD**


End file.
